<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>at the dusk of life by eclipsed (lucitae)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457641">at the dusk of life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/pseuds/eclipsed'>eclipsed (lucitae)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gods, themes of death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/pseuds/eclipsed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is equal. It doesn't discern whether you are rich or poor. Whether you were loved by all or cursed by all. Death comes to you. Regardless if you die surrounded by your grandchildren or in your mid twenties with your body bent around metal and the crash ringing in your ears. Death arrives at your door without fail.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke &amp; Matsukawa Issei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>at the dusk of life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another minific. inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/futakenjis/status/1285946638528323584?s=21">this tweet</a>. i have a matsukawa brain rot please send help.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Death is equal. It doesn't discern whether you are rich or poor. Whether you were loved by all or cursed by all. Death comes to you. Regardless if you die surrounded by your grandchildren or in your mid twenties with your body bent around metal and the crash ringing in your ears. Death arrives at your door without fail.</p><p>But the gods of life are fickle creatures, handing out their blessings like favors. Cheap mint candy in a bowl to thank you for your patronage or a vague strip of paper tucked in a fortune cookie. It leaves a sour taste in Matsukawa Issei's mouth whenever he encounters one of them guarding the soon to be deceased from him.</p><p>He scowls when he crosses the threshold and steps into the household.</p><p>Nakamura Chiyo. 82 years of age. Lies surrounded by her on the verge of weeping children with playful grandchildren in the periphery. Her face is of one that is at peace, as if slumbering. What angers Matsukawa isn't this scene before him but the man with the intricate kimono wrapped around his shoulders, kneeling before the crown of her head.</p><p>The kimono is pitch black. Between the shoulder blades rests a harvest moon woven from threads of gold. The bottom of the kimono is filled with embroidered stalks of rice — heads bent, honey colored, heavy with the grains they carry. A few storks. A few threads of green. A few wisps of clouds.</p><p>No one else can see him except Issei. No one else can see Issei except Inari's incarnation.</p><p>His hair ashen, eyes like molten gold. Issei has encountered him before.</p><p>Kita Shinsuke speaks first: "I'm afraid you'll have to return empty handed." His smile is apologetic.</p><p>Issei's brows furrow as he retrieves the letter from his breast pocket. "I'm afraid I have orders to bring her with me."</p><p>Kita merely points. "Check it again."</p><p>Issei does.</p><p>The envelope is still sealed, tears easily in Issei's presence. The white letters against the crisp black paper reads: Nakamura Chiyo. The date of death is two days later.</p><p>"You can't arbitrarily change their deaths," it comes out as a hiss. "What will prolonging her end for two days do?"</p><p>A gentle brush that tucks strands of gray hair behind her ear. It's a gesture filled with fondness. Kita spreads the hand to draw Issei's eyes to the children as Chiyo's eyes slowly open.</p><p>He rises to his feet, getting out of the way of the tearful reunion. Chiyo smiles peacefully.</p><p>"Closure," Kita says, after closing the distance between him and Issei, arms folded as he speaks.</p><p>"You don't do this for everyone," Issei notes, a trace of malice woven in his tone. Kita's expression remains the same.</p><p>"Indeed," Kita agrees, "I can't do this for everyone."</p><p>"The gods who govern life are not universal," he says, meeting Issei's eyes and holds them. "All gods derive power from belief. Name one place where death doesn't touch."</p><p>Issei remains silent. Kita looks back at Chiyo who now cradles a grandchild in her arms.</p><p>"On the other hand, we can only bless those in our domain."</p><p>Her daughter bursts into tears when Chiyo says <em>I have lived a long and fulfilling life</em>.</p><p>"I am built upon their faith in me. A single thought during a prayer in the morning. To claps that resonate through the walls of my shrine. Both the big and the little things."</p><p><em>I was blessed to have you as my children</em>. Her son steps outside so no one catches the way tears spill from his eyes.</p><p>"Isn't it about time I return it?"</p><p>Kita turns back to look at Issei. There is nothing but fondness.</p><p>"Fine," Issei says, "I'll be back in two days."</p><p>He inclines his head as he steps out of the household. Briefly looking back and catching a glimpse of Kita who is still bent at the waist in a bow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>